The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy. film begins with the villains plotting at the Outlands volcano in Scar's lair about how to get rid of the Irelanders Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: Those meddlesome Irelanders have foiled our plans for a very long time. Scar: Yes, especially since The Lion Guard is part of the team. We need to find a way to get rid of them. Naare: But how are we going to do that? Diesel: We've tried everything to get rid of them and the steam engines but they kept ruining our plans over and over again. Zach Varmitech: Especially those pesky Wild Rats! Queen Chrysalis: It's Wild Kratts. Zach Varmitech: Whatever. Hawk Moth: I think we should have some kind of plan to get rid of them. I've researched Velma's history. Janja: Velma's history? What do you mean? Hawk Moth: Well, I've been observing the Mystery Incorporated archives and I discovered that Dinkley wasn't really Velma's last surname at all. Diesel 10: What? How's that possible? Hawk Moth: Well, I've discovered that her true surname is Von Dinkenstien. Maleficent: How very interesting. Galvatron (G1): Perhaps we could use this to our advantage. Ushari: Yesss. It'II help get rid of the Irelanders and the Lion Guard for good. Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: Correct, Ushari. Sailor John: (chuckles) And we'II be able to complete our plans to rule the 16 realms and other goals that we've failed. Sir Dark Blade: Indeed, Sailor John. We can teach those mystery inc. kids and those foolish Irelanders a lesson for ruining our plans. Ronno: Uh-huh. Ly’ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shrederette: With this information, we can get rid of those Irelanders and rule all of the 16 realms for good. Tonight we strike! laughs evilly as “Tonight We Strike “ plays Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: When you live in the Outlands~ It's better to make your own rules~ Ask anyone outside of Ireland~ The Magic of Friendship's for fools~ Villains: (lots of ha-ha) Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: We go where we want when we want to~ And we conquer~ Yes, we conquer as we please~ That Connor can’t give us a curfew~ Hawk Moth: Or tell us to stay in the trees~ All: No Tonight we strike Tonight we strike No one's safe so the time is right The Magic of Friendship's gonna feel our might Tonight we strike Tonight we strike~ Villains: (ha-ha) Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: So before the Irelanders are ready~ To stop us from doing harm~ We'II make them all feel unsteady We'll give them cause for alarm Villains: Yeah! Tonight we strike Tonight we strike No one's safe so the time is right The Magic of Friendship's gonna feel our might Tonight we strike Tonight we strike~ Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: (laughs) Alright, everyone. Bring it in. Here's the plan. While everyone's in their stations~ We'll be creeping beneath~ And just like a roaring thunder We'll wake them up with our teeth~ Villains: Yeah! Tonight we strike Tonight we strike No one's safe so the time is right The Magic of Friendship's gonna feel our might Tonight we strike Tonight we strike Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: Tonight we Strike! Nobody's safe! Villains: The Magic of Friendship's gonna feel our might Tonight We Strike Tonight We Strike~ Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette and villains: The Magic of Friendship's gonna feel our might Tonight We Strike Tonight We Strike~ song ends Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: Foot Empire, arise and follow me! The Irelanders will never know what hit them! villains followed Linda out of Scar's lair and into the distance. The scene changes to the website called What's Jeepers with Daphne Blake. Daphne Blake is hosting the show Daphne Blake: Hold up, Daphanatics, we're back with another episode of "Jeepers! It's Daphne!" Later on the show, you'll get a sneak peak at my new modeling portfolio. A lot of you keep posting videos or comments asking me about my other career as a mystery-solving teen monster-Buster. Like this video from alexsuperfan2112. Alexsuperfan2112: I'd heard that you're responsible for breaking up the greatest band in history, the Alex super experience. Is that true? Daphne Blake: It sure is, Alexsuperfan2112. It all started when￼ the band accidentally conjured by the ghost of Mamba Wamba. A creepy voodoo witch doctor. Oh, look! We have a live video chat. appears on the screen Fred Jones: Hi, Daph. Daphne Blake: Hi, Fred. Fred Jones: Great show. I just wanted to point out that as Velma has taught us again and again, there's no such thing as ghosts. Mamba wamba here only pretended to be an otherworldly witch doctor. He was really a music producer who got performer Lila to pretend to be a zombie in order to steal a potentially lucrative pop song. Alexsuperfan2112: Oh. Wait, what? Shaggy and Scooby-Doo appeared on the website Shaggy Rogers: Like, hey Daph. Daphne Blake: Shaggy, Scooby! Shaggy Rogers: But I think the musical case was the one with the green phantoms, wasn't it? Daphne Blake: Oh yeah. They were really creeps that crawled. A pair of crooked aptly named lawyers. We were in a tight spot, but once again, Velma's brilliance solved the musical riddle and saved our lives. Boy: Uh, I thought we were gonna see your modeling pics. Velma appears on the screen Daphne Blake: Oh, hi, Velma. Velma Dinkley: Hi, Daphne. Great show. Daphne Blake: Thanks! Hey, I was just singing your brain's praises. Velma Dinkley: I know. I was watching. But that's just number crunching. It's your personal magnetism that allows us to get close enough to bust these sociopaths. Like this one. Remember old Ironface? Daphne Blake: Ugh. Do I ever? Velma Dinkley: He was actually cafe owner mama Mione, masquerading as the ghost of a weird pirate or something, to help convicts escape from prison. Shaggy Rogers: Wait. Like you're thinking of Redbeard's ghost. (gulps) Ohh! That dude was creepy. Scooby-Doo: (GASP) Creepy. Fred Jones: That’s right. At least, until we found out he was C.L. Magnus, a shipping magnate who was stealing from himself and pocketing the insurance. a phone call came from a person Daphne Blake: Mm-hmm. That's right. Hi, Daphanatic, what's your question? Is it about my modeling pictures? Cuthbert Crawley: What? Oh, no. I just searched "Velma Dinkley" and this website came up. I have an urgent message for her. My name is Cuthbert Crawley. I'm a lawyer for her family. Velma Dinkley: Lawyer? Family? (nervously laugh) Uh, this is some sort of scam. click to type off Cuthbert Crawley's call Daphne Blake: Scam? Velma! Velma Dinkley: Oh, Daph, the Internet isn't exactly the most reliable source of information. Nobody checks anything. I mean, look at this. A super suit? Please! And with tiny agents that sit inside this thing? Laughable! Boy: Wait. You're saying that tiny special agents aren't real? But... clicked the video off Daphne Blake: Velma, you're ruining my show. Besides, the beauty of the Internet is the freedom of information. And all the cool stuff you can buy, too. Cuthbert Crawley appeared again Cuthbert Crawley: Velma, please! It's a family emergency. You must come to my office as soon as possible. I'm texting you my address. clicked him off again Velma Dinkley: Whoops. Looks like we lost him. Moving on. Fred Jones: He said it was an emergency. We need to meet him right away. Velma Dinkley: We don’t, Freddy. It’s really okay. Fred Jones: Come on, gang, time's a-wastin'. a beeping noise is heard as the gang hang up Daphne Blake: Well, Daphanatics, I guess that's all for now. Keep liking me, please. Boy: Ooh, wait. What about the modeling pics? computers all went off and the gang set off to see Cuthbert Crawley Fred Jones: Boy, it's great to have the gang back together. Let's go! the Irelanders arrived Connor Lacey: Hi, guys. Fred Jones: Hi, Connor. Long time, no see. Robonyan F: It's seems like forever since we've seen each other. Shaggy Rogers: Indeed it has, Robonyan F. Like, who are your new friends? Starlight Glimmer: I'm Starlight Glimmer. Trixie: I'm the Great and Powerful Trixie! Thorax: I'm Thorax, the new King of the Changelings. Daphne Blake: Nice to meet you. Twilight Sparkle: So, what’s going on here, gang? Fred Jones: Well, Twilight, we've got a call from Velma's lawyer, Cuthbert Crawley has an urgent message for her. Chris Kratt: Well, we better see him and find out what’s going on. Ashima: Can we come along? Shaggy Rogers: Like, sure, Ashima. Scooby Doo: Everybody is welcome to come along for the ride. Velma Dinkley: Guys, you really don't have to go to the trouble of... Fred Jones: Nonsense. A road trip is what we all need. Windblade (PWT): Yeah. Nothing like a road trip to enjoy. Hiro: Windblade's right. Fred Jones: Come on, gang, let's go see this lawyer Crawley. Velma Dinkley: But, Fred, wait! Is the mystery machine even ready? Fred Jones: Is she ready? Mystery Machine rolls to Cuthbert Crawley's office and parked at the building Fred Jones: She's ready. Record time once again. Oh, careful, gang. I just had her detailed and her flowers touched up. Irelanders step outside the Mystery Machine when Fred saw some finger prints Fred Jones: Daph, fingerprints! Let's keep her as shiny as we can for as long as we can. I know it won't last forever, but I have to try. I love you. Mmm... you are such a beauty. Such a beauty. Mushu: That is really weird. Fuli: Since when does he love his van so much? Connor Lacey: I have no idea. Twilight Sparkle: Well, I think the Mystery Machine is like a part of him and his life for a very long time. Martin Kratt: Maybe that could explain a lot. Kion: Indeed. Let's head inside to see what's going on. they went inside the building, Cuthbert Crawley is explaining the family history of Velma Dinkley Cuthbert Crawley: Velma, you are the sole beneficiary of your great-great-Uncle baron Basil's estate. Shaggy Rogers: Boy, Mr. Crawley, when you said the candy was complimentary, do you mean it's like free? Cuthbert Crawley: Uh, yes. As I was saying, due to an unusual proviso in the will, you, Velma, as the youngest member of the Binkleys, inherit the entire property, including the castle in Transylvania. rumbled outside Everyone: Transylvania!? flies out of the castle and Scooby-Doo shiver at the thought Cuthbert Crawley: Uh... heh heh... I see. You needn't worry. This castle isn't in eastern Europe. It's in Transylvania, Pennsylvania. It's a rural village of ethnic Transylvanians, who like the Amish, choose to live in a more traditional 19th century lifestyle. Daphne Blake: 19th century? clanking of technology went into the bin and the buzzer buzzes Daphne Blake: Aah.. Rarity: (thinking of 19 century fashion) That is so old fashioned if you ask me. Maisie Lockwood: Totally, Rarity. Cuthbert Crawley: Well, you must be thrilled about this. You'll be a woman of property and inherit all of your family's fortune. Velma Dinkley: I don't want anything to do with my great-great-Uncle Basil. They can give all of it away for all I care. Irelanders: What? Fred Jones: Give it away? Daphne Blake: Why wouldn't you want it? Cuthbert Crawley: Perhaps that's just as well, considering all that talk about that supernatural curse hanging over the estate. Shaggy Rogers: Curse? Oh-oh-oh-oh! Jimmy Z: Really? Cuthbert Crawley: Yes. It said that anyone who gets too close to the baron's legacy will lose what they love the most and then be utterly destroyed. Connor Lacey: That's very bad. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. I don’t want to be cursed or lose Connor. Shaggy Rogers: Don't worry! We'll stay away from the baron's legacy! Red Alert: That and everything else! Daphne Blake: Wait a minute, Velma. If you're related to a baron, that makes you royalty. You can inherit a tiara. Rarity: I agree with you, Daphne. Human Rarity: Yes. It would be so shiny and sparkly. Fred Jones: Why wouldn't you want your inheritance? You don't believe in the curse, do you? Velma Dinkley: Of course I don't believe in the curse. You should know me better than that. Just leave it alone, Fred. sounds are heard inside the Mystery Machine, making Fred alert Daphne Blake: Jeepers, Fred, what... Fred Jones: I know every sound the Mystery Machine makes and that is not one of them! Everybody, down! gets down as the Mystery Machine explodes. Then a shadow appears over them and they look up to see a sinister figure with an iron mask on his face on top of the building, cackling Baron: (cackles) intro starts for a minute then ends with the title, The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Scooby-Doo: FrankenCreepy. Fred look at the burning Mystery Machine in despair and a single tear slides down from his eye. The Baron then disappears into the mist Shaggy Rogers: That guy's the worst parking lot attendant in history. Cuthbert Crawley: That's no valet, Shaggy. That's the ghost of the baron, Velma's old ancestor and the source of the curse I mentioned earlier. Perhaps I should have been more forthcoming about the details. Scooby-Doo: Gee, ya think? Mystery Machine explodes again, this time completely. Large words appears on the ground in front of the heroes that said.... Daphne Blake: "Stay away from Transylvania"? Shaggy Rogers: Don't worry. We wouldn't be caught dead in that town. (whimpers, teeth chattering) Fred Jones: Sorry, Shaggy, but that is exactly where we're going. Irelanders: What?! Daphne Blake: Jeepers, Freddie, I don't know. We've faced a lot of ghoulish creeps before, but this one just blew up the mystery machine. Fred Jones: And that's why we have to go, Daph? Together we've brought down more than our share of villains, with nothing more than pluck, Jerry-rigged traps, and a box of Scooby snacks. And for no better reason than a love of justice and my van and a knack for meddling and a love for my van. Daphne Blake: Did you just say van? Fred Jones: No, no, I didn't say van. But now, we find the forces of evil have come to us. Why? We don't know why. Who? We can't say. But there is one thing we can say for certain. Velma Dinkley: What? Fred Jones: They killed my van. (sobs) This time... This time it's personal. front window glass shatters Connor Lacey: (comforting Fred) I'm sorry about that, Fred. The Mystery Machine really is something special to you and the gang. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. And now it's gone. (feeling sad) Ashima: That Baron should be ashamed of himself for what he did. Lightning McQueen: Sounds like he takes pleasure of doing bad things, I suppose. Dusty Crophopper: Yeah. Though it is a horrible act. Connor Lacey: (determined) Freddie's right. We have to go to Transylvania. Mushu: Did you hear what he said? We step one foot here and get cursed! Connor Lacey: There's no such thing as curses, Mushu. We need to find out about Velma's family history and see if it's true or not. Twilight Sparkle: Connor's right. They may tell us to stay away from Transylvania but we're not going to. We'II stick with you no matter what. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, you're not getting all the glory. We're by your side. Applejack: We got your back. Pinkie Pie: Indeedy! Rarity: I am ready to find the truth. Fluttershy: Yay. Spike: We're all behind you, Connor. Connor Lacey: Right, then it's settled. And whatever happens, we'II always be together. Forever and ever. song Forever and Ever begins Twilight Sparkle: (singing) Forever and ever~ Is a very long time, Connor~ Connor Lacey: (singing) (giggles) Forever isn't long at all, When I'm with you... (giggles) I wanna call your name, forever. And you will always answer, forever. And both of us will be, Forever you and me, Forever and ever! Twilight Sparkle: (singing) I wanna stay like this, forever~ If only I could promise, forever~ Then we could just be we, Forever you and me... Both: Forever and ever! Twilight Sparkle: (singing) Forever and ever~ Is a very long time, Connor~ Connor Lacey: (singing) (giggles) Forever isn't long at all, When I'm with you... (giggles) Oh, I wanna be with you, forever! I want you right here, beside me, forever! Twilight Sparkle: One thing you should know, No matter where I go, We'II always be together. Both: Forever and ever! song ends with Connor and Twilight hugging Irelanders: Awww. Beshte: That's nice. Sci-Twi: It sure is. Merlin: This will be an adventure for all of us, no matter how scary things are. Elsa the Snow Queen: If any attacks happen, I'll use my powers. Captain Jake: And all of our abilities. So, we're in. Shaggy Rogers: But, like, without the mystery machine, how would we even get there? scene fast paced to tickets, train whistle and timetable before it cuts to the train Shaggy Rogers: The Transylvania express? Who'd a-thunk there'd be a night train to a town they never heard of? Scooby Doo: Hoo hoo hoo hoo! I love this train. Shaggy: Like, why? Scooby-Doo: Two words... snack bar. points to the snack bar over in the corner with a sign that said Carpathain Snack Bar Shaggy: Hoo hoo hoo! Yeah, at least they do have a snack bar. And I don't mind if I do. Jimmy Z: Count me in. went over to the snack bar Shaggy Rogers: Garcon, we'll take as many hamburger platters that will fit on these trays, and don't be afraid of stacking. Garcon: Sir, ze transylvanian express offers only tasty, rare, traditional carpathian delicacies. Shaggy: Carpahoe... uh, what? EEE! BAA! Shaggy: Eew! Scooby-Doo: Yuck! Jimmy Z: No thanks, man! the door, the Baron is watching them Baron: (evil laughter) back to the villains Hawk Moth: The plan is going just like I planned it. Scar: Indeed, Linda. The Mystery Machine's destruction had did the trick, which means the Lion Guard and Irelanders will be on their way here to Transylvania. Ushari, tell the others to get ready. The plan is in motion. Ushari: Ccccertainly. Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: This is your best idea yet, Hawk Moth. Hawk Moth: Indeed, Linda. This is certain to work. Scar: Oh, yes, Hawk Moth. This calls for a song. (chuckles) Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: Brilliant idea. Hit it! song Toxic Love begins playing Scar: (singing) Mmm, sludge Mmm, filth Aah, fumes Oooh, cack Oil and grime, poison sludge Diesel clouds and noxious muck Slime beneath me, slime up above Ooh, you'll love my (ah-ah-ah) toxic love Toxic love I see the world and all the creatures in it I suck 'em dry and spit 'em out like spinach I feel the power, it's growing by the minute And pretty soon you're gonna see me wallow in it I feel good, a special kind of horny Flowers and trees depress and frankly bore me I think I'll spew them all with cyanide saliva Pour me a puke cocktail and take me to the driver Filthy brown acid rain Pouring down like egg chow mein All that's foul, all that's stained Breeding in my toxic brain And after dinner I could go for something sweet Revenge for all those years locked in a tree I'll crush and grind all creatures great and small And put up parking lots and shiny shopping malls 'Cause greedy human beings will always lend a hand With the destruction of this worthless jungle land And what a beautiful machine they have provided To slice a path of doom with my foul breath to guide it Hit me one time Hit me twice Ah, ah, ah That's rather nice Oil and grime, poison sludge Diesel clouds and noxious muck Slime beneath me, slime up above Ooh, you'll love my (ah-ah-ah) toxic love song ends Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: Now, let's get ready. Velma and the others won't know what hit them. (evil laughter) with the heroes Daphne: What's this? Fred: What's what, Daph? Daphne: It's that teen mystery gossip site. I thought there might be something about my modeling or whatever, but check this out. Fred: "What blue-spectacled teen super sleuth "is hiding a terrible family secret? Hint: She wears orange knee socks every day." Daphne: Velma, that's you. Velma: The truth is out on the Internet. Well, it looks like my big secret is exposed. I never wanted you guys to know. Did you ever wonder why I'm so obsessed with debunking the supernatural? Daphne: We just always assumed it was something you fell into. I was always curious about the attachment to orange knee socks. looks at her with a glare Daphne: Because you totally pull them off. Velma: Mm. Connor Lacey: Velma, is there another reason why you're obsessed with debunking the supernatural? was silence for a moment as Velma look down sadly Velma Dinkley: It's time you knew the truth. My crusade of reason is the result of my deep, shameful family secret. flashback appears, showing the time of immigrants arriving at Ellis Island, including Velma's parents with her as a baby Velma Dinkley: Like many emigre families, our original name was Americanized when we disembarked at Ellis island from the old country. Otto Von Dinkenstien: America! Ve are free! Ha ha! Man 1: You can't stop here. Move it along. Man 2: Name. Otto Von Dinkenstien: Von Dinkenstein. man write down the new surname, Amercianized it into Dinkley and stamp it Everyone: Von Dinkenstein?! Velma: Yes, I am the direct descendant of the infamous Dr. Von Dinkenstein. strikes at the castle on top of a hill Velma Dinkley: Back in the old country, legend had it that he was the man who created a monster. Von Dinkenstein is busy, powering up his machines to begin working on his creation. Outside, a groundskeeper saw this and later, told a bartender about it Velma: It was this story that inspired Mary Shelley to write her famous novel, "Frankenstein." I don't believe that my ancestor ever succeeded in actually creating the monster, of course, but the fame created by Shelley's story haunted my family. strikes as the scene cut back to Velma looking out the window Velma: It caused a kind of madness in some of my relatives who wished to achieve where my ancestors had failed, to reclaim the family name and its occupation. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, you poor thing. Paxton: We never knew you have a horrible backstory of your family's history. they saw Fred and Daphne typing on their phones Velma: Guys, did you even hear a word of what I just said? Daphne: Well, yeah. Your great-great-Uncle baron basil Von Dinkenstein went crazy trying to recreate the experiment. Fred: "Baron's monster runs amok. Loss of income. Blow to tourism." Velma: Oh. That's on the Internet? Well, never mind. Yes, this is why I'm obsessed with solving supernatural phenomena and exposing them as hoaxes. Shaggy: And we all thought you just loved solving a good mystery. Maisie Lockwood: Well, we mustn't let the Von Dinkenstein curse from infecting us. Sunset Shimmer: Well, whatever's going on, we'II stop it and solve this mystery. Discord: Of course. There isn't one mystery that we can't solve. Merlin: So, we're off to solve the mystery of the Von Dinkenstein curse. Oh how I envy you! Not everyone has a chance to face the despicable dangers of Transylvania. song Adventure is a Wonderful Thing starts playing Merlin: (singing) Today's the day, In only a matter of moments, You'll all be on your way. What lurks around the corner, Not a soul can say. But I can guess, More or less, Hidden dangers, Great duress, Ah, the moments of glory Is close at hand. Hoo, wee, It's gonna be grand. Adventure is a wonderful thing. Pack only the essentials, I'll tell you what to bring; Your strength, Your nerve, Your hearts, Your wits, And for villains Attacks, First Aid Kits. Adventure is a hoot and a half, You'll face unearthly dangers, And look at them and laugh. The claws, The teeth, The chase, The thrill, You'll never want to come home, Maybe you never will. That's the beauty of adventure, It's strictly sink or float. It runs you 'til you're ragged, Then it grabs you by the throat. You struggle to survive it, Though the chances are remote, Hoo, hoo, lucky you, Wish they were coming too, Adventure is a wonderful thing. and Cri-Kee look at each other in confusion Merlin: (spoken) I almost forgot the very best part: we not only get to solve the mystery of the Von Dinkenstein curse, but see the most dangerous monster of all the monsters, the monster of Dr Von Dinkenstein Itself! Connor Lacey: (spoken) Oh, bother.... Merlin: And you, General Connor, Off you go, Marching high and low. Your destination, Waits at the end, Right here, Take a look The map is perfectly clear, With your excellent sense of direction, You've nothing to fear. Through the quicksand, Of the chasms, Tempting fate, And fighting spasms, Dodging avalanching boulders, Remember, Velma's history's fate - Rests completely on your shoulders, Connor... Connor Lacey: (spoken) Excuse me, Merlin... Merlin: It's up to you! That's the beauty of adventure, The trembling and the dread, Oh I can't think of another thing I'd rather do instead. Connor Lacey: Perhaps they could come with us? Merlin: No, no, we'll go ahead. Hoo, hoo, lucky you, Tally ho, and toodle-ooh, Ready now, noble chin, Chest out, tummy in, Make a fracas, have a fling, Drop a postcard, give a ring, Get the lead out, time to swing, Whoop dee doo, and badda bing Adventure is a wonderful thing! (spoken) They salute us, and those of us doomed to never return, they'll salute us twice! song ends. The train is puffing along the cliff and started to go faster as the heroes notices Shaggy Rogers: Like, man, did you feel that? Feels like the train just sped up to like a gazillion miles per hour. Starlight Glimmer: That's because it is going very fast! gasps and look out the window and saw that Shaggy and Starlight are right Velma Dinkley: If we hit that turn at this speed, we'll be thrown from the tracks and plunged into the abyss below. Shaggy: Like oh no. I wouldn't mind being plunged in a vat of pudding or macaroni and cheese. (imagines him and Scooby diving into a vat of chocolate) But not the abyss. Please! Anything but the abyss. Uh-oh! Scooby-Doo: Yeah! train sped down the slope track and a coach along with the brake one got separated and fall into the water below. It continues on a high rate of speed Daphne: We're not slowing down. Shaggy: I kind of wish I'd gone easy on the goat's head in ketchup. (RETCHES) train sped up even faster, making Velma fall back on her seat Velma Dinkley: (scream) We're going to lose this car, too. Come on, everyone, we've got to save these innocent people before they all die. when they went into the next coach, they saw that everyone is all looking very dead and gruesome Raven Queen: Oh, my gosh! Stephen: We're too late! Fred Jones: (whispers): I think they might already be dead. Daphne (whispers): Fred. Aisling: (whispers) That's very rude. Fred Jones: All right, everybody move, next car. all went to the first coach and just in time as the other coaches broke free and fall into the water below. Fred shut the door and turns to Shaggy Fred Jones: Shaggy, try to reach the engineer! We've gotta slow down! Shaggy: We're on it! and Scooby head over to the strain train and tries to open it but it's locked Shaggy Rogers: It's locked! Fred: What?! ALL: He said it's locked! Fred: Try knocking it down! Shaggy: Try what?! ALL: He said try knocking it down! Shaggy: Whuh hoo hoo! What, are you nuts?! Fred: What?! ALL: He said, are you nuts? Trixie (MLP): Oh, bother. Sorry we ask. train bounced up and down, making Shaggy fall through the door into the cab Shaggy: Aah! Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh! driver turn around to reveal that it's the Baron's ghost The Ghost of the Baron: (EVIL LAUGH) Shaggy: (WHIMPERING) The Ghost of the Baron: (EVIL LAUGHTER CONTINUES) Shaggy: (WHIMPERING CONTINUES) The Ghost of the Baron: You should have heeded my warning, for now you have incurred the Von Dinkenstein curse! Each will lose what he loves most and then complete destruction! Hee ha ha ha ha! Shaggy: (WHIMPERING, TEETH CHATTERING) Both: (EVIL LAUGHTER, WHIMPERING CONTINUES) Baron breaks the controls, toss it out the window and disappears in a cloud of smoke. Then the broken panel caught fire. Shaggy fearfully gibberish to the others about the fire Shaggy: (BABBLING) Velma: What was that? ALL: (BABBLING) Holley Shiftwell: Speak properly, Shaggy. Velma: Tell the conductor to slow the train down! Shaggy: (SOBBING) We're all gonna die! Velma: What? ALL: He said we're all going to die. Jimmy Z: WHAT?! Shaggy: (WHIMPERING) pulls Shaggy back just as the fire gets larger and covers the whole cab Daphne Blake: (cheerleading) It's all right! It's OK! The Scooby gang will save the day! Whoo! Yay! Velma: Daphne, this is hardly the time to cheerlead. Kim Possible: Yeah! All our lives are at stake here! Although I'm a cheerleader, I don't use it on dangerous situations. Fred: Wait, it is. Daphne's onto something. Connor Lacey: And they might need help! (Hits Ultimatrix) Astrodactyl: Astrodactyl! gang immediately do a cheerleading pyramid to keep the car from tipping over thanks to two of the passengers holding onto them Fred: It's working! Now pull us in. It's working. managed to put the car back onto the rails as the passengers pull them back onto it Passengers: Ooh! All: Aah! Fred: I always knew your cheerleading would come in handy one day, Daph. Daphne: Go team! Whoo! Velma: We're not out of this yet. Depot ahoy! Fred: No time to lose. went over to the end and uncouple the coach from the steam train and it sped past the station, came off the rails and crash into the clocktower and exploded. The townspeople turn to see the coach gliding into the station and came to a stop Astrodactyl: Man what a ride! (Reverts back to Connor Lacey) Twilight Sparkle: That was a close one. Fred: No, no, no, no. No need to thank us. We were just doing our job. Well, it's more of a hobby, really... Inspector Crunch: What is the meaning of destroying our train? Not to mention our town clock. Vell, I'm vaiting. Fred: Well... heh heh... You see, the train... Velma: Actually, sir, we just did this town and this train company a huge service for saving so many lives. Inspector Crunch: You! Girl Von Dinkenstein. I'd know those glasses anywhere! No Von Dinkenstein is welcome in this town. It was your Uncle's monster did this to me. shows them a duster on his arm, much to everyone's confusion Raven Queen: A duster? Shaggy: Why did the monster replace your hand with a duster? Inspector Crunch: Ze monster took my hand. It was I who put the duster on. The police barracks aren't going to clean themselves, you know. Look, the tracks have lots of dust. They are the dirtiest things you could ever imagine. Never lets go. Never lets go. Shaggy: Ooh, like I feel all sparkly. Inspector Crunch: Sparkly clean. Rarity: Well, that's one way to clean somepony. Daphne Blake: You can't blame Velma for something her Uncle did. Inspector Crunch: Of course we can! We blame her entire bloodline for the Von Dinkenstein curse. ALL: Ja! Velma: Seriously? Burgermeister Burger: Seriously, young lady. Pinkie Pie: Who are you? Burgermeister Burger: I'm Mr. Burger, the Burgermeister of this town. Shaggy: You're a burger? Scooby-Doo: Burger? Burgermeister Burger: 100%. eyes widen and imagines Burger's body as a real burger Scooby-Doo: Aha. I've never met a talking burger. jump up and lick Burgermeister Burger's face Burgermeister Burger: Ugh! Scooby-Doo: Blehh! Needs ketchup. Jimmy Z: He's not a real burger, Scooby. Snap out of it! Burgermeister Burger: That's Burgermeister. It means mayor. Now, to answer your question, young lady, ever since the monster was destroyed, the baron's ghost has haunted us, und now tourism is dead, and our famed factory barely stays open. Fred: Well, what does this town make? Inspector Crunch: We are the premiere torch manufacturer in the northeast. ALL: Yeah vult premiere! Velma: You make torches? Burgermeister Burger: Ja. Our burning pieces of wood are second to none. Let me demonstrate. (clap hands) Flame on! townspeople put up their torches and the flames light up Inspector Crunch: Behold! look in surprise. A hand tugged at Shaggy's shirt and he turn to see a hunchback with a mad look on his face [[Category:Transcripts] Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Series Category:Transformersprimfan